The Summerset War
The Summerset War was a bloody yet often overlooked conflict which immediately followed the end of The War of Ages. It began when the Huna, led by Lord Tiamat I, defected from Limryn’s Armies and retreated back to their native strongholds in the Huna Desert in an attempt to mount their own campaign against the advancing free peoples. The defection of the Huna Grand Army was the final nail in the coffin for Limryn’s crusade, and the War of Ages was concluded in the months following the Huna retreat. However, upon the banishing of Limryn to The Fade, Lord Tiamat I declared himself Dark Lord of Haven, and laid claim to Limryn’s remaining lands and strongholds. While the rest of the world had been driving back the last of Limryn’s Horde, Tiamat and the Huna had been quietly gaining territory in Southern Haven, and their lands had nearly encompassed the Sea of Noldor before the threat was realized by Human scouts near Kilikara. Unfortunately for the Huna however, not only was the land they had gained well known by the Dango people, but they had also not counted on the hostility of Limryn’s remaining forces in Haven, who proceeded to drive the Huna out of any of the abandoned fortifications left behind by Limryn’s campaign that they tried to reclaim. The Huna Grand Army was a determined and well trained fighting force, but was quickly driven back by the battle hardened forces of the newly formed Empire. After only half of a year, the Huna had been forced back into their desert homeland, and were losing control of their borders by the day. In a last ditch attempt to gain strategic ground on their opponents, Tiamat personally led the bulk of his armies along the eastern coast of Haven, eventually reaching the Temple of Darkness; the place where Limryn had been banished to the void, a place tainted by evil and was said to be a place of doom and despair for all who set foot inside of it. With the intentions of claiming the temple as the base of his operation, Tiamat entered the temple with his troops. At the very same time, members of the newly formed Imperial Legion broke the defenses of the Huna Desert’s perimeter and invaded the Huna capital city of Xiaodan. They met little resistance. In the Temple of Darkness, Tiamat found himself battling many spirits of malice which were left behind after Limryn’s demise. The remainder of the Huna Troops were decimated, and with Lord Tiamat I’s demise at the hands of Limryn’s Lieutenant Zunari in early fall of year 1 Second Age, the Summerset war was ended and Xiaodan was burned to the ground. Although the Empire had seemingly destroyed all resistance to its sovereignty, the reappearance of the Night Elf Zunari was unsettling. Even more unsettling for the Emporer was that he had not only decimated a relatively large and well trained army within days, but no sign was seen of him after the death of Tiamat. Indeed, no sign reappeared of Zunari for hundreds of years after the conclusion of the Summerset War. Category:Humans Category:Huna Category:Empire